conqueronlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Festival
The Chinese Ghost Festival was a holiday quest from 13 August to 18 August 2008. Walkthrough During the 6-day period and after Patch 5050 has been installed, monsters on the Wind Plain map may drop the special ingredients that you will need to make your Sky Rocket. There are three types of Sky Rockets, and in order of the difficulty in obtaining one: Fine Sky Rockets, Great Sky Rockets, and Super Sky Rockets. The more difficult it is to obtain, the better the rewards will be, (i.e., the Super Sky Rocket yields the best rewards). * A Fine Sky Rocket requires three ingredients: a Charcoal, a Brimstone, and a Fine Rocket Wrap; * A Great Sky Rocket requires four ingredients: a Charcoal, a Brimstone, an Embersap, and a Great Rocket Wrap * A Super Sky Rocket requires five ingredients: a Charcoal, a Brimstone, an Embersap, a Golden Coral, and a Super Rocket Wrap; Have the ingredients with you in your inventory and right-click on the Wrap that you wish to make into a Rocket. The ingredients will disappear and you'll get a Sky Rocket of the type that you've clicked. If you lack one or more of the ingredients needed for a Sky Rocket of that type, there will be a system message reminding you of the required ingredients. You may prepare as many Sky Rockets as you'd like, and of any type. During the 6-day period and at the three specified hours of the day, (between the hours of 10:00 and 11:00, 16:00 and 17:00, 20:00 and 21:00, according to server time), the day will turn dark and a general system message will be released. At this time carry one of the Sky Rockets that you have prepared with you in your inventory, get near the pumpkins in Twin City (), and right-click the Sky Rocket to set it off. You will see a short burst of fireworks and a system message, in your inventory you will have gained a PyroMedal of a specific level. There are PyroMedals of 5 different levels. A Pyro Medal of level 1 being the best. Bring the medal with you and talk with the NPC named "Ghost Master" at the centre of Twin City (Twin City, 442 382). Tell him that you wish to claim your reward and select the level of the Pyro Medal that you've got in your inventory. He will reward you accordingly and a system message will tell you exactly what you've been rewarded with. You may set off Sky Rockets only during the 3 specified hours of the day during the 6-day period when the quest is available. You can only set Sky Rockets off near the Pumpkins at Twin City and only 5 can be set off per day. Each explosion must be followed by a 5-minute interval with the next explosion. Once you've got your Pyro Medals, you can claim the rewards at any time you wish during the 6-day period when the Ghost Master is present. Rewards * Pyro Medal Lvl 1 gives 120-minutes worth of EXP. * Pyro Medal Lvl 2 gives a meteor box containing 5 meteors. * Pyro Medal Lvl 3 gives 24-hours of heaven's blessing. * Pyro Medal Lvl 4 gives double EXP for 1 hour. * Pyro Medal Lvl 5 gives 1 meteor. Recommendation Use an archer to one-hit scatter. Try to collect 5 Super Sky Rockets and set them off as they will give you the best rewards. Charcoal, Brimstone, Embersap are found in great abundance, followed by Fine Sky Rocket Wrap and Great Sky Rocket Wrap. Super Sky Rocket Wraps and Golden Corals are much more rare. Try to collect five of these last two items first. Category:Holiday Quests